Friendship Through Time Book 1: Becoming a Ninja
by Kagami Ikazawa
Summary: This is book one in a series of adventures between a girl named Kellie and her friends. Join them as they fight to stay alive in a world that is full plots and secrets. I would like to note that any material the pertains to Naruto or Bednobs and Broomstick is not my own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_You never know when something that could change your life until it happens. _

Our story starts as all do at the beginning; the year is 2011, on a cold stormy night. The small town of Rockland was silent as the snow fell. However, not all were in the land of dreams, for on Cote St. Three best friends were having a grand of all times playing on Kellie's Game Cube. "Hey!" cried Kellie, "Watch where you're aiming that shell!" she cried as she made another attempt to pass Megan's cart. "No!" Rita replied giggling. She swerved her cart into Kellie's, trying to knock her in to the river. "Ok, that's it!" Kellie made her cart drop back and picked up an item from one of the item squares. "Here take this!" she cried as she lunched her lightning bolt item.

The screen reacts to Kellie's attack as both carts shrink in size as she speeds pass them. The finish line is in sight. Then just as she is crossing the finish line, Megan speeds past her with a special on that knocks her cart out of the way and crosses it seconds before Kellie can recover. "What!" Kellie shrieks. "That's so not fair!" she cried while pouting at her stolen victory. "Too bad, I win again!" said Megan smugly. The grin that graced her face would even put the Chester Cat to shame with its smuggest pride that was, in her opinion, justly deserved. "Well at least you weren in last place again. This game is boring." said Rita as she put down her remote. "Awww come on, Rita just one more game?" begged Kellie, dying for a rematch to ease her bruised ego. "Nah. Don't wanna. You guys can play more if you want." said Rita as she got comfortable in her sleeping bag.

Seeing as Kellie wasn't going to change the young red head's mind Kellie turned back to the game. "You up for another?" asked Kellie as she got ready to race again. "Yeah, I don't mind beating you again." she said also picking her characters for the next match.

The two raced into the night, it was almost midnight when the girls finished their rematch races. Kellie easily took the win from a thoroughly frustrated Megan. "You cheated!" she cried as she almost smashed the controller on the carpeted floor. "How did I cheat?" Kellie said while trying not to giggle in her regained honor as Game Queen. "You shot that shell just as I was on the bridge. If I had made it I could..." "…she was going to win away." said Rita as she turned back to her book. "No one asked you!" she hissed at her. She stormed out of the room. "Wait Megan!" cried Kellie as she got up to follow. "Kellie, come take a look at this." said Rita not looking up from her book.

Torn between the two friends, Kellie took the lesser of two evils and followed Megan into the living room. "Megan..," Kellie said. She found her sitting on one of the couches sulking. Taking in the silence that answered her Kellie decided to tread carefully over to her friend. Sitting next to her on the couch, Kellie waits for her to talk knowing that Megan eventually will, when she'd cooled off a bit. "I can't stand her..," she hisses. "I know, I will talk to her."

Megan lets out a sigh, it sounded like the weight of the world was on her slender shoulders. "Come on, let's go to bed. I think we've had enough for today." Kellie got up and went back into her room followed closely by a still annoyed Megan. Both girls got into Kellie's double bed with Kellie between the two girls. Kellie turned on her side to face Rita, now that Megan was settled in. "What did you want me to take a look at?" asked Kellie as she covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn.

In Rita's lap sat an old worn book. The cover was ratty and tattered looked like it was just hanging together by a thread. Yellow and torn the page's beautiful calligraphy stood out in the beauty with which it was written in so long ago. The drawings which the colors had faded over the time still could be seen through it's crinkled surface. "Where did you get this?" asked Kellie. Her tired eyes becoming more aware as she continued to analyze the clearly ancient book. "Oh, got it when mom took me to this old book store when I went to her house yesterday." she said as she slid the book to make it easier for Kellie to see.

She pointed to a section that she wanted her to read. Following to where Rita was pointing to, a title in golden letters shone out. "Traveling From Here to There." Kellie read out loud. "_Traveling From Here to There incantation was first invoked by Astoroth..." " _Who's Astoroth?" asked Megan.

Kellie flipped through the book until she came upon the name at the beginning. " It says here "_Astoroth was a great wizard, who was a scholar in his search to bridge the two worlds of man and animal. His work led him to many great discover including his experimentation on how to make animals more like humans. Unfortunately the very creatures that he was trying to turn, turned on him. He was killed shortly there after. It has been said that most of his research that pertained to these experiments have been lost due to the revolution. I have seen this island, known as Na boo boo, and hope that my account of this island helps people who are searching in the new world..."_then it goes on to explain how he dies and how these people found his log book and the recordings the events that took place." said Kellie looking up from reading the passage. "It sounds fake to me. Who's ever heard of an Island called Na boo boo?" said Megan. "It's not fake! Look, there's a date and everything." objected Rita. "She's right. There is a date. See here it is." said Kellie pointing it out to Megan who leaded over to get a better look. "It still sounds stupid, why would someone want to make animal more like humans anyway. If I had that much power I won't waist my time on something like that." said Megan. "Oh, what would you do?" asked Kellie. "Well..I...," struggling to think up an answer. "That's what I thought." said Kellie. "Could you put it back to the part about the traveling incantation?" she asked.

Rita flipped the pages carefully back to the spot that she was reading. Kellie skimmed the text, "…._.incantation was first invoked by Astoroth. This incantation will allow the user(s) to travel to any place, or time they wish. What is need for this; is a solid item that can be turned or twisted and to annunciated the incantation over the object, "__**Hillbool hingbing aquanight luinfire firefly light**__". For a more lasting effect, the more people who are present for this incantation the longer the effects with last..." "_How do we even know if it works?" asked Megan. Kellie not wanting for the two to fight again quickly read thorough the rest of the text. "Say here there is suppose to be this bright light." "Do you guys wanna try it?" asked Rita. "No! Why would we want to do that?" said Megan. "Oh come on Megan, what is the worst that could happen?" said Kellie, a silent challenge to her friend. Knowing that she had won Kellie got up to find something to use for the spell. "Anything that turns or spins, right?" she asked while walking towards her jewelry box. "Ya," said Rita.

Kellie searched and searched for something to use, it was while she was looking though some of her old rings that an idea popped into her head. "I'll be right back," she said as she raced out of the room. Rita and Megan waited silently. Rita had gone back to reading the book while Megan started to text on her phone. Both looked up from what they were doing when they heard the thuds of racing feet ascending the stairs. Kellie burst into the room holding a metal band. "We can use this!" she exclaimed. "What is it?" asked Megan. "It's my Dad's old puzzle ring." she said holding it out for the other girls to see. Sure enough there it was, a sliver four piece puzzle ring sat on Kellie's pinky finger. "That will do," said Rita. "Ok so what now?" asked Megan. "Let's sit in a circle to say the incantation." suggested Kellie.

All the girls climbed onto the bed and sat nee to nee. Kellie carefully placed the completed ring in the middle of them and waited. Rita cradled the book in her lap, "Ok now we have to say the spell, "Hellboal hingbing aquanight lueinfire firefly light" if it works then it will light up." she said looking from the book. "We know that," said Megan becoming impatient to start. "Could you say the incantation one more time? I didn't quite catch it." asked Kellie. The girls practiced until they all got it memorized. "Got it now?" asked Megan. "Ya, I got it." Kellie replied. They closed the lights as the book recommended, and then holding out their hands over the ring Kellie counted down from three with her other, once the third finger was placed down all three started the chant "Hellboal Hingbing Aquanight Luinfire Firefly Light".

A soft pinkish glow was given off of from the ring.

"Oh my God, it worked." whispered Kellie. That seemed to break the other two girls out of their shock. "I want to use it first!" cried Megan as she snatches up the ring. "Hey, no you can't it's my book. So I should get to try it first!" Shouted Rita and she lunged at Megan trying to get at the ring. The book was completely disregarded as the two girls fought on the bed. That was until …

RIP!

Both girls froze. The book that still had its pages open had a large tear that stretched across the page diagonally. Straight thought the spell that they had just cast. "Now look what you have done. You've damaged a priceless book over nothing." said Kellie looking very disappointed in both her friends. "Megan, give me the ring, right now." said Kellie.

She held out her hand, it wasn't a request. Megan reluctantly handed over the ring which had come undone in her struggle with Rita. The tiny pieces of metal chimed as they were placed safely in her hand. "Now we are going to bed and tomorrow we will figure out what to do." she said letting out a tired sigh while putting the ring back on her finger.

Rita was climbing off the bed when she remembered the book. Taking it carefully she stared at the ruin page. "You ruined my book." she spat out at Megan. "Well if you had given me the ring then the book wouldn't have got ripped. Besides it wasn't only my fault that the thing got ripped in the first place." argued Megan. "Ok that is enough, both of you. I am tired and want to go to sleep. Now, Good night Megan, Good night Rita," Kellie reached up and turned off the light that hung over her bed. "Night Kellie," said Rita softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Where there is light there is always hope._

Rita was always known as what was commonly called as "a heavy sleeper". For something to wake her, it generally meant that it wasn't good. So it was with heavy reluctance that Rita cracked open her eyes to see what was the matter. Of all the things she had though she was going to see. The desert certainly wasn't at the top of her list.

For miles and miles nothing but sand could be seen by the dawning light. 'Ok…. I am dreaming, this has got to be a dream.' She thought as she pinched herself. All she got for her troubles was a sore arm and the reality that she was in a living nightmare. |"Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God!"_,_ she whispers to herself as her mind races to find the answers to how she had ended up there. With the steady added bonus of her heart rate increasing, and survival instincts put into over drive. Rita was on a one way streak to a total melt down.

All thoughts froze, at the sounds of moment above her. She snapped her head so fast around that her brain had to take a second to catch up. She heard it again as someone from Kellie's bed readjusted themselves between the sheets. Not wasting another second Rita leaped onto the unmade bed. The unsuspecting person who was hidden under the comforter let out a rush of air, combined with a pained grown. "Uhh…. what is it?" asks the sleepy voice. "Kellie! KELLIE! WAKE UP! We are in the middle of a desert!" exclaimed Rita as she tried to catch her breath. "Say WHAT?", said Kellie bolting out from under the covers into a stiff sitting position. "What the hell?," she said as she then took a brief look around at their surroundings. "How did we end up here?" she asked not really as surprised but still curious.

Then it was like a light bulb had turned on, 'The ring.' She thought as she took another quick look around. "Megan," she whispered. As if that one name answered all the unasked questions that were buzzing around in Kellie's still waking mind. She let out a long resigned sigh.

It was the sounds of someone crying that brought her from the inner depths of her more logical mind. Rita had decided that now that Kellie was awake to release all of her pent up stress form the morning's events. She had brought her knees up close to her chest and was crying into her crossed arms. Seeing a friend in need, Kellie crawled over to the younger girl's side. Placing an arm around the distressed girl's slim shoulders Kellie tried to soothe the girl. "Shh, shh, it's ok. We'll get out of this…." '_Somehow_,' inner Kellie finished. "We'll think of something," she said. Kellie continued to offer Rita comfort as her mind struggled not to panic at the awful situation that they all found themselves in. It was in the misted of her inner struggle that an idea sneaked in her mind. '_Oh my gosh. I'm such an idiot_.' The urge to smack her self in the head was very tempting for a brief moment.

Coming back into the present, Kellie pulled away from now a much more quiet Rita. "Rita, do you know where the book is?" she asked in a slow calm voice. Rita moved with silent swiftness. Both girls searched the remains of the forgotten sleeping bag beside the bed. Checking it all thoroughly Rita sat back on her knees, "It's not here," she said. "It has to be here." She said her movements were quick and sharp as she rechecked. "Where was the last place you put it?" asked Kellie dusting sand from her hands. "Under my pillow," replied Rita. Both looked towards said pillow, but nothing was to be found.

Rita started to retreat back into her own mind when something caught her eye. Quickly zoning into it, there hidden under the pillow on the far side of the bed was something grey picking out into the morning day light. Rita scrambled back onto the bed and retrieved the allusive book. "I found it!" she cried, holding to book up like it was a trophy she had just won.

Kellie let out a sigh of relief and climbed back onto the bed her self. "Great! Now let's find something that can help us." Kellie took the book and opened it up, scanning for some kind of index. "She did this," hissed Rita.

Kellie paused in her search, realising that the following conversation was unavoidable. She set down the book and addressed the angered red head. "Yes," Kellie replied her voice even. "She is the reason we are here," Rita's voice getting stronger with her anger. "Yes," Kellie replied.

Rita didn't say another word and snatched the book from Kellie's lap. She started to read in silence flipping pages as she scanned the book. Kellie could still feel the tension oozing off of her but slid in beside her to also read the book.

It was getting on in the day and morning turned into afternoon. Both girls were tired, hungry and thirsty, but above all they were baking in the intense sun. Kellie was having an especially hard time as she was more prone to heat strokes and fainting in the heat, was dizzy and feverish when the heat had started to fade in the late afternoon. The girls had been searching all day to find something to help them. They had made shelters from the blankets and bed to protect them from the worst of the suns rise. However, did nothing to stop the intense heat that at one point had both girls sleeping just to escape it. Now with Kellie delirious and out of sorts it fell to Rita to get them out of the mess they found themselves in.

Determined to find something, Rita read then reread the book. It was as she was rereading that she noticed that she didn't find the page that contained the spell that she and the other girls had cast. "Damn it!" she hissed. "Kellie, we have another problem." Kellie picked her head up from her arms and turned her face to Rita. "She took the page with the spell on it," said Rita through gritted teeth. Holding up the book for Kellie to see, "Ahhh, come on Meg," said Kellie hiding her head back in her arms. "Kellie, I am telling you now. I do not care if she is your best friend, the next time I see her I am going to punch her in the face." Kellie's reply was muffled due to her face still buried in her arms.

Letting out another tired sigh, Kellie lifted her head from her arms. Tired she said, "Ok, besides that did you find anything else?"

The sounds of Rita flipping pages echoed in the silence that the night has brought. "I think I found something that might help protect us. It's a bit hard but I think I understand what I need to do to make it work." She said. "Ok, that's better then nothing," said Kellie, ragging herself to the entrance of their shelter. Kellie peeked out to check how much more sunlight they had left. Craning her head back to look at Rita, "do you think that you can get it set up in the next few hours?" Rita nodded.

Kellie watched as Rita set up what was needed for them to cast the spell. She used her finger to draw symbols and figures into the sand, restarting every time something didn't look right. Finally just as the sun was setting Rita finished, and not without another moment to spare.

Rita helped Kellie into the center where a large circle sat. Once Kellie was sitting crossed legged Rita joined her. "Ok, the incantation for this thing to work is here," said Kellie handing her the book. Rita took her time as she broke up the words into easier things to say. She got it on her fifth try and place the book aside. She took Kellie's hands and together they announced, "**Pialatous Protexshionous.**"

A great white light shone form the alchemic cycle. Both girls closed their eyes to shield them from the harsh light.

Shadows crept from just beyond the light, waiting for it to die down so that they could see what had happened to the two girls from within.

_Be careful what you wish for._

'_It wasn't supposed to be this way,' _repeated in her head for the millionth time that day. Megan had been since the night before, running around trying not to be killed by the local wildlife. The ring that she had taken while the other girls slept was supposed to bring her anywhere she wanted.

To say that she had gotten her wish was an understatement. When she had first arrived in Naruto's world it had been too dark to see anything. The trees and underbrush were too intimidating to try venturing anywhere without light. "Great. Just great," she said trying to find her way in the dark.

Not being able to see the roots that littered the ground, she had no warning and tripped. Twisting her ankle in the fall Megan let out a scream. Tears started to gather in her eyes as the pain started to settle in. '_Great job Megan. What's next getting eaten by wild animals?_' Making up her mind that this was a big mistake she had ever made, she pulled up her hand that had the ring. "I want to go back to Kellie's house," she said. Then tapped the ring the required three time and twisted it a quarter to the left.

Nothing happened.

'_Ok maybe I need to be a bit more specific_,' she thought. Megan pulled herself up beside a big tree, stretching out her injured leg. Dawns light offered some hope as she held up her right hand again to her face. "I wish to go back the Kellie Chapman's house, at 901 Cote Street, Rockland, Earth," she said. Then tapped the ring and gave it another twist.

Nothing happened.

"Why aren't you working!" she shouted in frustration. She grabbed the ring from her finger and tossed it away. A sharp high clang echoed in the silence in the morning. Her heart was pounding and she was shaking with fear as the situation finally dawned on her. '_I'm going to die…..I'm going to die… all because I was…. mad at Kellie for taking Rita's side._' Megan knew that Kellie would never do that to her, but seeing her comfort Rita and being so sharp with her, had made her upset. Thus she had taken the ring, and made the jump without them. It had made sense at the time, go to another dimension and then come back, simple, or so she thought.

Her tears lessen as she tried to think. '_I must have missed something_,' she thought as she dried her tired eyes. Her hands were covered in dirt but she didn't care. She reached into the pocket of her winter patterned coat, and pulled out the old yellow page that was taped together.

As she read through, things were becoming more and more clearer. It turned out that the person(s) that had cast the initial spell had to be present for it to work. So because she was near the other girls she was able to jump. '_Great so that means I have to find Kellie and Rita if I ever want to get back home. But they could be anywhere!_' she thought as hopelessness settled on her once more.

With the dawning of this realisation she let the page fall from her weak fingers. '_What's the point I'm just going to die anyway?_' she thought as she let her body go lax against the tree. '_No! It can't end this way. I won't let it end this way. If they were around me and the spell worked then they would be here all I have to do is find them._' With a new resolution she crawled to where she last heard the ring.

A sunbeam bounced off the shinny metal and she picked it up. '_I will find them_,' she thought as she slipped the ring back onto her finger. It was then that she remembered that she had dropped the page. '_Better grab that too,_' she thought as she crawled back the way she came. It was as she was closing in on the clearing that the leaves that hadn't made a sound until now stirred.

'_What's that?_' her eyes franticly looked around for the source. It happened again, this time a little closer. She jumped to her feet ignoring the pain that shot up her leg. She stood very still. It was at the sounds of ripping that got her moving. She pushed away the branches that were obscuring her view to the clearing. There, was the biggest skunk she had every seen. It was happily munching away at the page and shredding it with its huge claws. '_Oh my God!,_' was her last thought as she took off into the woods

Crash

Crash

She could hear the thing as it chased her. Her foot was crying out for her to stop but the thought that a large dog size skunk that was following her kept her going. '_How do I get out of here!_' she screamed in her head. '_There!_' she spotted a pine tree with branches low to the ground. Without waiting she bolted up the tree and not a second too soon. The skunk took a swipe at her feet with its claws, missing by centimetres. Not stopping to look down she climbed higher and higher. Until she reached the thin branches at the top and prayed that the beast could not follow.

The tree shook as the beast tried to bring the tree down, but this tree was very old so the roots held it up. This went on for a while until about noon the skunk decided that it just wasn't worth it anymore and went on.

"Thank God," she said letting out a sigh her tense muscles were finally able to relax. With the adrenalin wearing off, her body chose at that moment to remind her of her now swollen foot that was now pulsing in pain. Tears gathered in her already swollen eyes. A string of curses left her mouth as she climbed down onto a thick branch. "Looks like I am stuck here." She announced. She made herself comfortable and leaned back against the trunk. The suns warm raise was hard to ignore as they were slowly putting her to sleep. 'I'll just close my eyes for a second,' she thought as exhaustion claimed her.

The day passed as she slept, not even the birds who sang their songs could have woken her from her slumber. It was getting just passed night fall that a sudden light jolted her out of sleep. "What, what's going on?" said as the light engulfed her. It was too bright and pain shot though her body like lightning. She leaned too far one way and lost her balance. She fell but her body was still changing so she didn't feel as the other branches as the twigs snapped and scraped her skin.

Her fall and scream were cut short as she crashed down onto something. By then the light had faded and her body didn't feel any pain. Just a light-headedness that was slowly passing, "Anata wa dare desu ka?" said a low voice.

Megan froze. She knew that voice. Praying that it wasn't who she thought it was, slowly looked up. There standing was none other than Uchiha Itachi. 'Oh my god, it's Itachi' she squealed in her head like a fan girl. Out load she squeaked, "Konichiwa."

"Dare ga anata o okutta?" he said walking towards her. Regaining some movement in her body she crab walked back. "Please don't hurt me," she said eyes locked with his. Bad move.

Suddenly Megan was caught within the illusions of his cursed eyes. Her skin went pale and her eyes widen like a scared animal. Thinking that she was caught in his illusion and couldn't get out he turned away to leave the strange girl behind. It was as he was almost out of the clearing that he felt his genjutsu brake. Stopping he turned to look out of the corner of his eye, to see the girl gasping for air, but still very much out of his illusions. '_This could be trouble,_' he thought as he turned to face her once more. Taking a closer look, nothing special popped out to him that could sagest how she had dispelled his illusions. The mangekyou sharingan should have trapped her in her mind if not forever.

She had no chakra with which to speak of so the question of how she got out of it left him interested. "Anata wa dare desu ka?", he asked again. When the girl spoke it came out as a whole bunch of gibberish that didn't make any sense. '_So either she is foreign or just dumb._' Thinking that she was the prior he had a choice to make. Kill her or leave her. _'I can't let anyone know I was here._' The choice then was very easy. With reflexes that had been developed since he was six years old, he charged at the unsuspecting girl.

It was like in slow motion. She saw the kunai before it register where that small black object was going. In a desperate attempt to shield herself, Megan put her arms up to cover her face. However the pain that came from stabbing or slicing didn't come.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Swish

Megan pulled her arms down to see Itachi squatting in front of her. He was staring at her like she was a new puzzle that he needed to unravel. "Seikaku ni wa nani ka?" he asked softly. Then his arms shot out and there was a snapping sound. "Ouch! What was that for?" shouted Megan while rubbing her sore neck.

Itachi was baffled. He knew that he had used the right amount of force. The girl's neck should have snapped. She should have been dead. Hell the first strike should have killed her. '_I guess there is helping it_,' he thought with a huff of annoyance. With that he stood up and started to walk away. Just before he was engulfed again by sounding darkness he looked over to the clearly shocked girl. Once she had made eye contact he slightly tilted his head. A motion that he hopped she understood.

Megan was still trying to get over the fact that her idol had try to kill not only once but three times that night. '_Who does he think he is trying to kill me….wait a minute, I'm not dead…how come I am not dead? I should be dead…_' Megan came out of her thoughts to the sounds of leaves crunching. She followed Itachi as he walked away, '_is he just going to leave me here._' She thought in a panic. She was about to call out to him when she saw him single for her to follow him. '_Did he just do what I think he did?_' When the motion was given once more with more emphasized she found her legs unlocking from under her. '_What have I got to loose?_' she thought as she followed Itachi into the night.

**Author's Note**: First off I would like to claim that I do not speak Japanese, and used google translate for some of the dialog in this chapter. If anyone one knows the proper translations I would be happy to get them.

**Here are the translations: **

Anata wa dare desu ka- _who are you?_

Konichiwa- _Hello_ (in the afternoon)

Seikaku ni wa nani ka? – _what exactly are you?_


End file.
